Kensei Muguruma
Summary Kensei Muguruma (六車 拳西, Muguruma Kensei) was the captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenants were Shūhei Hisagi and Mashiro Kuna. He is also a Vizard. Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-C | 7-C Name: Kensei Muguruma Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Captain of the 9th Division, Vizard, Shinigami Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought on par against a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) | Town level via power-scaling Speed: At least High Hypersonic ''' (Fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo) | At least '''High Hypersonic (Kept up with Mask De Masculine even if only for a relatively short while) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class TJ | Class TJ via power-scaling Durability: At least Town level (Fought on par with a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo)| Town level via power-scaling Stamina: High Range: Extended human melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and Cero Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Tachikaze, Hollow Mask Intelligence: Highly Perceptive Combatant. Despite his short-tempered nature, Kensei is a very perceptive fighter. He is knowledgeable of the abilities that Hollows possess, and knows how to counter them to gain the upper hand Weaknesses: Quick to anger. Hollowfication only lasts 3 minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Swordsman: Despite the small size of his Shikai, Kensei can effectively use Tachikaze to inflict lethal strikes even in close quarters combat, proven when he holds off Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai-wielding Hollowfied form. Shunpo Expert: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Kensei is proficient in Shunpo. During the battle in Fake Karakura Town, Kensei reached Mashiro in time to save her from Wonderweiss Margela. He appeared instantaneously beside Mask De Masculine when the latter was about to attack Shuhei Hisagi again. Hakuda Master: Kensei prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. However, Kensei has effectively used both skills in unison. During Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow, Kensei knocked him a good distance away with just an elbow strike. He dodged all of the Hollowfied Ichigo's attacks, despite the latter's use of Tensa Zangetsu, and managed to kick him. While fighting a large group of Gillians, Kensei destroyed several of them with his fists alone. Sandbag Beat (サンドバッグ・ビート, Sandobaggu Bīto): Kensei delivers multiple strikes in extremely rapid succession, causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter a Gillian's mask, but utterly destroy its body as well. Great Spiritual Power: As a captain, Kensei possesses a great amount of Reiryoku. As a Visored, Kensei has a dual Reiatsu of part-Shinigami, part-Hollow. Enhanced Durability: Kensei possesses considerable durability, getting up mostly unharmed after being thrown into a building and shrugging off a direct hit from an empowered Mask. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his short-tempered nature, Kensei is a very perceptive fighter. He is knowledgeable of the abilities that Hollows possess, and knows how to counter them to gain the upper hand. Enhanced Strength: Kensei possesses great physical strength, even before his Hollowfication. During his fight with Wonderweiss, Kensei blocked the Arrancar's powerful punch and hurled him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only a single hand. He stopped Mask De Masculine's kick with his foot from a position with no leverage. Zanpakuto Tachikaze (断地風, Earth-Severing Wind): When sealed, it takes the form of a wakizashi, with an H-shaped tsuba, white weaving around its hilt, and a black sheath. Shikai: Kensei's Shikai is triggered by the command Blow it Away (吹っ飛ばせ, futtobase; Viz "Blast Away"). When Tachikaze is released, air currents swirl around Kensei before enveloping Tachikaze, which transforms into a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. As a Shinigami, Kensei wore it at his waist in its sealed form. As a Visored, he commonly keeps it in this released form and stores it in one of his pants pockets. Shikai Special Ability: Kensei can use Tachikaze to manipulate wind and energy. The true power of Tachikaze lies in its ability to cause the path of its slashes to explode. Air Blades: By slashing at the air, Kensei can release multiple blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance before exploding and causing devastating damage. They are extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. (Unnamed) Bakudantsuki (爆弾突き, Bomb Thrust): Kensei charges Tachikaze with Reiryoku until it takes the shape of a glowing orb, which he fires as an energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, blowing off the arm of Ichigo's Hollowfied form. He later uses it to destroy a Gillian simply by using the ability while impaling the mask of the Hollow with the blade of Tachikaze, which caused the head of the Gillian to blow up. Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze (鐡拳・断風, Iron Fist Severing Wind): Upon activation, an explosion of wind erupts around Kensei, and when it disperses, Tachikaze transforms from a single combat knife into a pair of large knuckle blades which Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wrap around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders. Bankai Special Ability: Tekken Tachikaze focuses all of its Shikai form's destructive power into its knuckle blades. As a result, Kensei's punches release immense explosive force on impact. This explosive power continues to assault his opponent endlessly as long as his fist remains in contact with his opponent. When using this ability, Kensei can change its knuckle blades into brass knuckles, as well as spiked gauntlets. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard, with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Kensei's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strength, durability and speed. Enhanced Strength: With his mask on, Kensei possesses even greater physical strength, allowing him to smash a Gillian's mask using only his fists. Enhanced Speed: With his mask on, Kensei possesses even greater speed, allowing him to deliver a barrage of punches to a Gillian an incredibly rapid rate. Hollowfied Form: When transformed into a Hollow, Kensei is a large, muscular and bulky humanoid with armored hands and skeletal feet, with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. The cylinders on his back seem to make him hunch over. Enhanced Strength: Kensei's Hollowfied form possessed vast strength, evident from his ability to effortlessly punch massive craters into the ground. He broke out of Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku using his sheer strength alone, a feat which Hachigen Ushoda claimed was impossible. Enhanced Speed: Kensei's speed was drastically increased, allowing him to take his fellow captains by surprise when he attacked them. Enhanced Durability: Kensei's durability was considerably enhanced, allowing him to block a sword blow from Love Aikawa with only one arm. Energized Punches: Kensei could cover his fists with spiritual energy, increasing the amount of damage that his punches inflicted. Key: Base | Vizard Mask Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Knife Wielders Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Good Characters